1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic part, an electronic member connection method, and a circuit connection member.
2. Discussion of the Background
In the fields of electronic computers, digital clocks, electronic cameras, computer keyboards, and the like, two electronic members have been electrically connected by disposing a connector such as an anisotropic conductive sheet between the electronic members. Connectors configured in various ways have been proposed.
Japanese Patent Application Publication (KOKAI) No. 2003-297459 discloses an electrical connector that connects electronic members, and includes an anisotropic conductive sheet that includes conductive thin wires that suppress adhesion of impurities and rarely undergo contact failure, a first flexible printed circuit board, and a second flexible printed circuit board.
Japanese Patent Application Publication (KOKAI) No. 2010-27343 aims at making it unnecessary to provide a housing or a screw that maintains a connection state when electrically connecting two circuit boards (electronic members) using a connector, and discloses a connection-maintaining device that includes a plate-like holding member, and a holding member formed by a linear elastic member.
Japanese Patent Application Publication (KOKAI) No. 2009-217969 aims at suppressing contact failure even if the connection target (electronic member) is deformed, and discloses an electrical connector device that includes an insulating member, and a distance adjustment member that is secured on the insulating member so as to be movable in the thickness direction, and adjusts the distance between two connection targets.